Four Days Was A Long Time
by jennypc
Summary: Future!fic - Set in the future. Sebastian has arrived home from a business trip and wants some peace and quiet but someone is disturbing him.


From the depths of sleep Sebastian heard the door slowly creak open. He made a mental note to himself to put some WD-40 on it once he had woken up. He could tell it was morning but having only had 4 hours sleep due to a delayed flight back from his four day business trip, he had decided to have a lie in. He remembered Blaine whispering something to him as he had climbed out of bed earlier and had responded with an incoherent grunt and brief brush of a kiss on the lips before falling back into a deep sleep.

The door creaked again which caused Sebastian to shove the pillow over his head. _Mental note. WD-40. _He pressed his eyes closed as tight as they would, wishing himself back into oblivion. Once silence had engulfed the room Sebastian released his eyes a little and willed himself to surrender to the darkness of the pillow covering his head. Two minutes passed without any sound, and then all of a sudden there came a crash from the en-suite bathroom. Sebastian groaned audibly and rolled over in the bed away from the bedroom door and bathroom as if to pretend they didn't exist. He was going to have words with Blaine Anderson-Smythe when he woke up. He loved his husband but at this moment in time the sounds he was creating sounded like baby elephant stomping through the house to Sebastian and his sleep deprived state.

Silence ensued once more, nothing could be heard, what came next was much worse. The bed started to bounce. He was going to murder Blaine at this rate. _Baby friggin' elephant._ Sebastian groaned again loudly as if to make a point but this time it had no effect. The bouncing continued. Sebastian turned and lay on his back, head still under the pillow but this time eyes wide open with annoyance. Bounce. Bounce. Bounce. _What the hell was Blaine doing? _Sebastian waited for a minute or so waiting for the bouncing to surpass. If this was Blaine's attempt at trying to wake his husband up as quietly and gently as possible then he was failing. Sebastian was pissed. The bouncing continued on and in a mini hissy fit Sebastian kicked back the cover and threw the pillow to one side.

"Jesus Christ Blaine! Would you stop! I've hardly had any bloody sleep and…."

He spun around and found his culprit sitting next to him, his green eyes taking a couple of seconds to adjust to the light of the room as he took the scene in front of him. He was met with hazel eyes like saucers staring down at him. Sebastian sleepily smiled and looked down at the pillow that was now in the lap of the beautiful hazel eyed baby elephant in front of him and then back up to meet the eyes once again. He turned onto his side and propped himself up with his elbow.

Sebastian heard a voice echo down the hallway from the other side of the landing. The hazel eyes dashed to the door and then back to Sebastian looking somewhat guilty. The door creaked open again. _WD-40._

"Molly, come on, what are you doing in here? Daddy is trying to sleep" came the calm and whispered voice of Blaine from the doorway. Sebastian turned his head and looked up at his husband with raised eyebrows. "Trying and failing" muttered Sebastian before turning and looking at his three year old daughter sitting crossed legged in front of him still dressed in her pyjamas, brown curls hanging down to her shoulders, surrounded by four bright pink My Little Ponies, the perpetrators of the bouncing. He smiled at his daughter who still looked guilty and whose eyes were dashing back and forth between Blaine and Sebastian as if watching a tennis match. Sebastian reached out his arm and pulled the girl on top of him for a cuddle. As soon as he did so her small arms wrapped around his neck and she buried her head into his collar bone. Four days is a long time when you're three. Sebastian noticed Blaine walk over to the side of the bed and reached his spare arm up to stroke his husband's stomach and winked at him.

"Well, I didn't get such a nice welcome this morning" Blaine said in mock horror.

"Later" Sebastian said while eyeing his husband up and down suggestively.

Blaine laughed and reached down and kissed him on the lips before picking his daughter up and holding her to his hip. "Right then princess, what about those pancakes?" asked Blaine to which he got a devilish grin back from his daughter and a nod. Sebastian watched as Blaine moved towards the landing and turned around in the doorway catching his eye. "You coming?" he nodded in the direction of the kitchen. Before Sebastian was able to respond, Molly did so for him.

"Daddy is trying to sleep" said the young girl and looked back at Sebastian and smiled. Blaine looked at his daughter proudly turned back to Sebastian and winked before pulling the door to. _WD-40!_

Sebastian closed his eyes, everything was silent but he was wide awake. He groaned inwardly taking a few seconds of solitude before pushing himself up out of the bed suddenly eager to take part in the domestic scene that was occurring downstairs. After all four days was a long time.


End file.
